Battle
Using the Creatures in your Collection, you can battle other players or bots in different Arenas. The point of the battle is to deplete all the health of 3 of your opponent's creatures before they can do the same to you. In battle, the game will randomly choose 4 creatures out of your team of 8. This means you must have a minimum of 4 creatures to battle. After collecting more than 8 creatures, you will be able to modify your team selection on the Collection page (however you will still only choose 8 creatures in your team, of which the game will still randomly choose 4). Unlike some games, creatures fully recover immediately after battle and can be used in the next battle straight away. ProTipUtilizeFasterCreatures.jpg ProTipArmorPiercing.jpg Stats * Creatures have 5 different stats affecting their ability to battle. * These stats are Health, Damage, Speed, Armor and Critical Chance Strategy * Each creature has a set of moves or abilities and the way that this is used is completely up to the player and the strategic choices they make. * While many moves just directly damage the opponent, some moves have status effects. This can be used to slow the opponent, reduce their attack power, stun them and more. * All creatures seem to have one normal move and then one or more advanced moves. These advanced moves generally do more damage than the normal move or have status effects to either attack the opponent or set up a defense for your own creature. * Health and Damage seem like the obvious important stats here, but Speed Armor and Critical Chance can play a large role in winning a battle if used correctly. * Some creatures have Passive Abilities that can also play an important role in winning a battle. Examples of Passive Abilities are Counter-Attack (which allows your creature to counter-attack each time it is damaged, as long as it still has some health left) or Immunity (which negates most, if not all, negative status effects). A battle in the game is set up by matching you with another player that is on a similar battle level as you. This is determined by how many Trophies you have earned in previous battles. Passing certain milestones in collecting Trophies will determine which Arena you battle in. If no player is available, a bot will battle you instead. As a side note, bots are able to battle with creatures that are not as yet available to players. Temporary A.I. If a player has dropped out of the battle (normally the result of a connection issue), the battle AI will temporarily fill in for the disconnected player. The AI takes over by using basic strikes, so as to not activate any cooldowns. If one of the disconnected player’s creatures is defeated, the AI will select the next available creature, starting furthest to the left. Once the player reconnects to their battle, they will regain control of their battle. The time the AI spends battling for the disconnected player is dependent on how long it takes the player to relaunch the game.AI in Battle https://forum.ludia.com/t/news-jurassic-world-alive-ai-in-battle/8250 Once the battle starts, you will be given 30 seconds to choose your first creature to send out. The opponent will also choose a creature within this time limit. (Every action in battle from here on will have a 15 second countdown, after which an action will be randomly chosen if the player does not act in time.) You will then be given a choice of what action you want your creature to perform. The faster creature will perform an action first. In the case that both creatures have the same speed: * Speed Ties are resolved as follows: Unmodified highest speed breaks ties (i.e. excluding buff/debuffs); If same, highest level breaks tie; If same, highest rarity breaks tie; If same, tiebreaker is determined by the first player to input action.Worldwide Release https://forum.ludia.com/t/release-notes-jurassic-world-alive-worldwide-release/501 Each creature will get knocked out and become unusable (for the rest of the current battle) once its health drops to 0. Once one player has defeated three creatures in this way, they will be declared the winner and will gain trophies. The loser will lose trophies. If a draw is achieved (usually when the automatic damage from a Damage-Over-Time attack defeats a creature even after its opponent is defeated), neither player will gain or lose trophies. :Main article: Incubators Winning a battle awards a player, not only with trophies, but also with an Incubator which contains DNA and other collectibles. When a player's Battle Incubator slots are full, they will not be able to accumulate any further incubators and will receive this warning before starting the next battle. As of version 1.4, Daily Battle Incubators are now available in addition to normal Battle Incubators. Once per day, players will be able to defeat 10 creatures in battle to unlock the Daily Battle Incubator. If a player has not completed this task by the time the time period ends, it will simply carry over to the next day. :Main article: Social In the Social tab, players can play a Friendly Battle with a Friend. These are basically battles that are just for fun and do not provide any rewards to either of the two players. Both players' creatures will be set at level 26 for the duration of the Friendly Battle. Other than this, the battle works the same way as any battle (see below). Before starting a battle, a random tip is shown to the player from the list below. may need to be added * "Be the first to defeat 3 dinos to win!" * "Winning battles awards Incubators. If your slots are full, go out there and collect more DNA!" * "Visit the Laboratory frequently to improve your roster." * "Losing too often? Collect more DNA to improve your strike team!" * "Winning battles gains you trophies, but losing battles removes them! Gain trophies to move up arenas." * "Having a fast creature means that you have more chances to take Priority" * "Stronger attacks mean fewer turns taken to dispatch your opponents." * "Swapping your dinosaur removes any ongoing positive and negative effects." * "Tap on a dinosaur to see its abilities! Knowledge is power!" * "A rarer creature is generally stronger than its more common counterparts, but also harder to find!" * "Creatures with Counter-Attack strike back whenever attacked." * "A creature that is Vulnerable takes more damage." * "Is the opponent invincible? Try removing positive effects." * "Try fielding a debuff immune creature. It can act however you wish!" * "The Euoplocephalus has the highest armor in the game" * "Just as its name suggests, the Velociraptor is the fastest of all creatures." * "The Allosaurus has a higher than average chance of dealing Critical attacks." * "If you want raw power, go for the Tyrannosaurus. It has the strongest attack." * "The Apatosaurus can take more damage than any other dinosaur." Battle Gameplay Battle Footage Category:Gameplay